At Last
by Viper355
Summary: Three years later, Kagome is eighteen. Kikyo was destroyed six months ago and Kagome just finshed her exams. With an entire summer in front of them, what will our favorite hanyou and miko be up to? (This is rated M for a reason folks)
1. After Exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Okay so guys, this is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so please give me any pointers you have and reviews would be great! That's all I really have to say for the time being, other than I will try and update weekly at least because I know how frustrating it can be to wait a long time for the update of a really good story, though I don't know if this will be any good. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter One: After Exams**

The morning sun shone through her window and instead of grumbling and pulling the blankets over her head, Kagome smiled as they kissed her skin and opened her eyes to a beautiful day. She sighed happily at the thought of an entire summer ahead of her, that there was no more school to worry about, and that she would be able to spend her time however she wanted without worrying about responsibilities and obligations.

She pushed the blankets from her body after a few more minutes of relaxing in her warm bed, and stood up. Wincing slightly at a small pain in her abdomen she went to the mirror and stared at herself, brushing the thought of pain out of her mind. She stared at herself happily, taking in her long raven hair, messy from a good nights sleep. She was wearing a red t-shirt and matching panties, and for the first time in her life she smiled to herself as she thought 'I am beautiful.'.

She was eighteen now, a young woman, mature and intelligent. Not only did her good natured personality reflect this, but her body as well. She had filled out during these three years, and all her physical activity in the feudal era had kept her fit and slim. She was, to most men, the vision of perfection, but to herself we was content with being just pretty.

As she walked slowly towards the bathroom to take a shower she started ticking off the list of things she would be needing for the summer in the feudal era with Inuyasha mentally. This continued throughout her shower as she shampooed her now mid back length hair, shaved her legs and under arms and rinsed herself.

As she dressed she rechecked her bag, and smiled. If she had forgotten anything it wouldn't be too much trouble to come back and get it. Even then, maybe she could convince Inuyasha to leave her a week or two with her family, so she could spend time with them at some point during her vacation.

Shouldering the back pack, she headed for the door, and passed by the kitchen in the meantime, stopping of course to have breakfast with Souta, gramps and her mother.

"Take care of yourself Kagome, and don't hesitate to visit while your gone." her mothered hugged her goodbye, and smiled warmly. She knew how much this meant to her daughter, to have an entire summer to spend with Inuyasha, time enough to determine whether her love was a futile hope or the beginning of a blossoming relationship.

"I will mom, don't worry. Besides, if he doesn't let me I'll just sit him until he can't move." she smiled warmly, and hugged her younger brother.

"Behave okay? Maybe I'll bring Inuyasha back to play video games with you." she laughed at her brothers wide grin, knowing full well how much he idolized the hanyou.

Finally, she turned to her grandfather and hugged him, smiling as he reminded her to stay clear of any nasty demons and to be sure to pick him up a keepsake while she was there.

She had brought home many artefacts over the past three years, and everyone loved them, especially her grandfather. His interest in the history of the goshinbuko and the bone dwellers well was insatiable, and so he had nothing more to do than comply to his wishes and bring him back anything she saw that she thought would catch his eye.

"Well, I'm off. Take care everyone!" she waved to them before running off to the shrine, and pulling the doors open. Without hesitation, she pulled them shit behind her and jumped into the well, landing softly on the other side.

"Its about time, wench!"

She turned her head upwards to stare at Inuyasha's face hanging over the side of the well, looking down at her. She smiled and waved to him, holding up her back pack.

"Hello to you too. Can you help me with this?" she asked him, pleading with her best puppy face.

"Feh" was his reply as he jumped down into the well compliantly, taking the heavy back pack from her.

'Gods, its good to have her back. I thought I would die without her smell…'

Inuyahsa smirked at his thoughts, and thanked the gods that he no longer had Kikyo to stand in his way. He jumped out of the well with the back pack as the scene from six months ago played in his mind.

**Flashback**

"I can't go with you Kikyo, I can't go to hell with you."

His voice was soft and pitiable, but firm. He meant what he said, and he would not back down. It had taken two and a half years to realise just how much he loved Kagome, and that no matter how much he felt the need to fulfill Kikyo's wish, that he was incapable of doing so. He knew that this doll was not the miko he had known and called friend, and after Kaede had made it clear to him that she too agreed with what he thought to do, there was no turning back.

He had left the village while all were asleep, none but Kaede knew what he left to do.

As he stared into the eyes of the dead priestess, her soul stealers swirling about her, a pang of remorse set into his heart for the woman he had known and loved, but was no more. Kagome was all he wanted, and Kikyo's doll was all that stood in his way.

"You have no choice, you owe this to me!" Kikyo replied, stating it as if were written in stone before her very eyes.

"You are not Kikyo. Kikyo would not ask me to do this: She would not ask me to sacrifice my life in order to satiate her revenge. She would take away my life and thus the chance of being with the woman I love." his last words were whispered, barely audible, but somehow he knew she had heard them.

With one step towards her, he closed his eyes and listened to the silence that surrounded them, and drew Testsaiga.

"You will not do this Inuyasha! You owe me your life!" the clay doll screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her ceramic skin.

"Be at peace, Kikyo."

He rushed forward and with one swipe, destroyed the doll that called itself one of the greatest miko that ever lived.

**End Flashback**

He had felt no remorse that day, just a weight lifted from his shoulders and a new, light hearted feeling that stayed with him until this day. He had told the others in the morning when he returned of what he had done, and it had been the happiest day of his life as he watched the tears at bay in Kagome's eyes, knowing not what she was crying for, but sensing it was good.

Now she was back from three weeks of exams, and entire summer ahead in which he could spend with her. He would tell her this time, after these years. There was nothing to hold him back anymore. 'I love you Kagome.' He closed his eyes and smiled, imaging her in his arms, holding her, kissing her soft lips, rejoicing in the feeling of finally admitting to the one thing that he was never able to say, and how it felt rolling from his tongue.

"Hey baka! You gonna help me out of here or what?" her voice rang out in the forest as she attempted to climb out of the well herself, and he smiled, turning to her once again.

Going to her he smiled down at her, his eyes reflecting something she had never seen before, something that made her breath catch in her throat as he pulled her over the side of the well and into his gently embrace.

"Of course." he whispered, his voice husky from the scent of her, from her touch being so near after so long. It was then Kagome almost melted into his chest, and was glad for his firm grip on her, because suddenly her knees gave way beneath her and she was left cradled in his strong arms, her heart pounding in her ears.


	2. Mischief Under Moonlight

Just as a before hand note, please don't hate me if my characters don't seem in character at the moment, its for the spirit of the festival. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing, and all the advice! Anyways, enjoy! I will update soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 2: Mischief under Moonlight**

"So, how were your exams?" Inuyahsa asked as Kagome and he made their way out of the forest and towards Kaede's village.

Kagome's face was still hot from her blush, and her body ached wherever it had come into contact with his.

"They were fine. I passed them all." she smiled, pleased with herself and grateful that Souta had gotten all those study books and notes from her friends all year. She sighed, missing her younger brother already.

The heat of the summer added to his physical frustration, making him irritable. He growled deep in his throat, knowing Kagome would not hear it. 'I have the whole summer, but I don't want to be that patient! I will tell her tonight!' He could not help but reveal a smile, showing off his fangs in delight of the idea. He knew why of course he was so set on letting out his feelings sooner than later. Not only did his body respond to his time in heat but his heart had waited six long months after Kikyo's death to tell Kagome exactly how he felt, and now he could hold back no longer. He feared only briefly what Kagome would say, if she would reject him or rejoice in this new found love, but that didn't falter his resolve. He had so much confidence at the moment nothing could bring him down.

"Kagome! You're back!" From out of nowhere a familiar male voice rang out in the clearing as they neared the village, and Inuyasha kicked himself mentally for immersing himself so much in Kagome's scent that he did not smell the stench of the wolf demon. Nothing could bring him down, except him.

"Heh, hello Kouga." Kagome greeted the wolf demon as he bounded up to her, a giant smile plastered on his face. As he reached her, her took her hands and moved closer to her, his smile never faltering. His face was mere inches from hers, and the excitement in his eyes told Kagome that something was ticking in that clockwork of a mind.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kouga greeted absent mindedly, almost completely unaware the hanyou even existed at the moment, not even looking at him.

Inuyasha stood fuming, his eyes staring at the two hands clasping his future mates. His face was almost red with rage and he could hear his youkai side screaming at him to rip this intruders guts out.

"Oh Kagome, I have good news for us! We have finally ended the war and I am free to take you as my mate now without any worry for your safety!" he clasped her hands tighter and then pulled her into a hug, his arms encircling her waist.

Kagome blanched and tried to reply but all that came out was a squeak. Kouga gently let her go and clasped her hands once more, a mischievous smile forming on his lips. Once again, Kagome squeaked.

"GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW BEFORE I RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Inuyasha grabbed Kouga by his shirt, lifting him up off the ground and growled low in his throat. He could not say what he wanted to, but he knew that his growl would suffice. Though Kouga was stupid, he was not blind or deaf and could clearly see a demon poised to yak his heart out if he even attempted so much as to speak again to a potential mate.

The wolf demon though, having his pride to maintain and wishing to show Kagome his best face, simply gave the hanyou a cocky smile.

"Temper temper, now." Kouga smacked Inuyasha's hand down and landed lightly on his feet, still smiling. He looked over to the shocked Kagome and softened his smile. Not attempting to touch her, for fear of whether Inuyasha would make good on his previous threat, he settled for a wink and a whisper, one he knew the hanyou would hear.

"I will see you later, Kagome. Enjoy the full moon tonight and all its festivities." with that he was gone, leaving a confused looking miko and a furious white haired demon.

As his temper subsided, he took hold of Kagome's hand and began again towards Kaede's village and the safety of her hut. They walked in silence, neither one wanting to discuss what had just happened, and as they reached the door of Kaede's home they both sighed in relief.

As the two entered the hut they found Sango and Kaede sitting in front of the fire pit discussing something and working on dinner. When they noticed Kagome and Inuyasha, however, their discussion came to a quick halt and their faces turned from one another to smile up at their two friends.

"How were your tests Kagome?" Sango asked casually, smiling and hugging her friend in greeting.

"Oh, they were fine." Kagome returned the smile and hugged Kaede, then sat herself down with the two women. Inuyasha just stood there for a moment before stating he was going to find Miroku and Shippo.

Suddenly the two women in front of her flared up and the smiles on their faces only grew. A little nervous now, Kagome fiddled with her hair and stayed silent, waiting for one of them to say what they were planning, because they were planning something. She knew it.

"Kagome, tonight is the full moon festival. Its to celebrate the first full moon of summer. The entire village will be joining in festivities, and Kaede and I have picked up something we thought you might like." Sango stood then and moved to the back of the hut and rummaged through a pack. After a minute or two she returned to her sitting position in front of Kagome and handed her a soft package wrapped in paper.

Tentatively, and with a look of confusion lighting her eyes, Kagome untied the string that held the paper and moved it out of the way to see the contents of their gift.

Kagome gasped as she saw the white silk material, soft and bright. From the way it was folded, she could only see the material and the patterns on the beautiful kimono they had bought for her. It was carefully embroidered with beautiful and intricate flowers of a deep, rich dark brown. She looked up at the two of them sitting in front of her with tears shining in her eyes, and she smiled, hugging them both, being careful to lay the priceless package down beside her beforehand.

"Thank you, thank you both so much!" she whispered as she ran her fingers across the material again. She looked up to find Sango motioning to her, and Kaede waving her hand in Sango's direction for her to follow.

"Come on, the festival starts soon and the guys are already out entertaining Shippo with the children's games. I told them we would meet up with them when we were done dressing." Sango took Kagome's hand and pulled her to her feet, motioning for her to take the package with her.

Quickly, Kagome hugged Kaede once more in thanks.

"Go child, ye must not keep the others waiting."

With that, the two women left for the hot springs, intent on a hot bath, and then the thorough enjoyment of the villages festivities.

…

Inuyasha paced back and forth while Shippo sat on a rock, munching happily on a treat Miroku had bought him earlier during the day. Right now the three of them waited for Sango and Kagome to show up. Miroku glanced down at himself nervously. He had changed, as well as Inuyasha and Shippo had, for the night celebrations. It was formal, and so many were dressed in the best clothes they owned.

Quickly Inuyasha turned, smelling the air and smiled. Miroku knew that smile all too well, and again glanced nervously at his attire. He no longer wore the robes of a monk, but a formal haori in a rich plum colour, with black underclothes showing through at the collar and his sleeves. It had delicate embroidery going along the hem of his shirt in black as well, creating dizzying designs for the eye to follow had they wished to.

Shippo, who had refused to change until Miroku bribed him with a treat, sported a child kimono, the same sea blue colour as the tie that always held his little ponytail, with the one exception to normal human clothing for his puffy little tail. It was simple, not quite so formal as Inyasha and Miroku's attire, but that was expected considering he was young.

The gleaming white figure of the hanyou could still be seen standing, smiling in wait for his miko companion and her friend. He wore the same style haori as Miroku, only in white, with gold embroidery around the hem instead of black. It, like Kagome's matched his eyes. His under garments of course, also matched the embroidery colour. He was a stunning vision of white and gold, and for once he was determined to stay that way.

He would not have let himself be dragged into this outfit had it not occurred to him that perhaps Kagome would find him attractive. This incentive of course, appealed to him, and so he forced himself to be paraded around like a precious jewel for her benefit.

As the two women approached, he hear Miroku gulp and forced himself to keep his gasp from his lips and his mouth clamped tight so as not to let it fall open.

The two in front of them could have been twins, their hair done the same way, let down and combed out to shine pristinely. Their make up to match each of their beautiful kimono's, the sashes tying them the colour of their embroidery. They each held a fan, so only their eyes were visible above the light paper material, and nevertheless their beauty was breathtaking.

Sango stepped in front of Miroku and closed her fan, sticking it in her sash for safekeeping. She work a matching kimono to Kagome's, only her was black, with red embroidery.

Miroku stepped forward, put out his arm and smiled as Sango so willingly accepted it. As in days of old (yes, even further into the past!) a man was always to escort a lady to the festivities, and tradition called for this formality, so Sango had relinquished and decided that Kagome and her would just have to suffer and put up with the boys for one night. As she took Miroku's arm, she decided that maybe, just maybe, they would leave the young couple staring at each other for a little while longer, alone. And so, with Shippo riding on Miroku's shoulder with the promise of another treat if he kept quiet dancing in his mind, they left to join the rest of the village in the celebration.

"Well, I see they gave you the kimono they found." Inuysha said casually, ignoring the fact that he could not stop staring at what seemed like the angel that stood in front of him.

"Yes. Its beautiful isn't it? I was speechless when they handed it to me." she blushed slightly, and would not have had the courage had she not had the fan in front of her face still. "Do you like it?"

"Feh." was his reply, and she simply smiled, knowing that somehow he did.

She closed the fan and tucked it into her sash, as she had seen Sango do, and waited for Inuyasha to hold out his arm, and she had seen Miroku do. Sango had explained the entire festival and the formal procedures to her while they had bathed.

**Flashback**

"The Festival of the Full Moon is to celebrate the coming of summer. It is said that on this day, a young woman appeared to a young man from the sky. She wore a kimono as pale as the moons light, and he was entranced by her beauty. They loved each other through the night, but in the morning, when he awoke, she was gone and nowhere to be found. He searched everywhere for her, and it was not until a year later, that he found her once more, at the same spot, on the same day, of the first full moon of the summer. So that was how they carried on, waiting for this one day, every year, in which to be with each other." Sango smiled whimsically while scrubbing her hair, the foaming of the shampoo Kagome had lent her falling into the water, making bubbles.

Kagome sat entranced in the romantic story, and she heard herself sigh like a school girl would, but she didn't mind.

"That is why every woman must be escorted by a man, so that the moon lovers may know that they are not alone, so their love will not seem like a ridiculous tradition but a beautiful and romantic meeting that they were given."

**End Flashback**

As she two walked towards the village, arm in arm, they listened to the sounds of the festivities taking place. Kagome had completely forgotten the incident with Kouga that morning until she looked up at the night sky and spotted the full moon.

Blushing, she wondered what he might have meant but his words, and tried to push the thoughts from her head by concentrating on walking.

Inuyasha felt the rush in her step and smiled, hoping that she would let him take her around and show her all the things the village had prepared for the festival. His plan would work out perfectly. Tonight was the perfect night to tell her how he felt, and just the sight of her in her beautiful white kimono set his mind even more.

As the two entered the village, they set about exploring, Kagome enjoying having the hanyou take her around and show her the sights. There was a play being acted out in one part of the village, portraying the story of the moon lovers. Other sections had games for children, a common square where people mingled and chatted and musicians played soft music. There was sweets and all kinds of pastries being sold in the streets, and challenges for the young men who wished to impress their women. Kagome spotted Miroku and Sango at one of these such challenges, and watched as Miroku launched a miniature spear at a wooden bulls eye, while Sango watched, doe eyed and obviously pulled into the romantic mood of the festival.

"Oh look! Could I have one of those?" Kagome laughed, watching a man walk through the streets holding floating lanterns. She went to run after him, but Inuyasha stopped her and smiled, telling her he would get it for her along with something to eat.

'Why is he being so nice to me?' his unusual behaviour unnerved her, yet she thought he had been acting differently the past little while.

'He's been so sensitive and caring, I wonder what's gotten in to him?'

A few minutes had gone by and she was about to go look for Inuyasha when a gentle hand tugged at her arm, and she turned to stand face to face with Kouga. He was smiling, and gently he put his hand over her mouth, leaning close to her, encircling her waist.

"I have a surprise for you." he whispered, and all she could do was stare at him as he led her away from the village and into a nearby field, under a tree. There he released her, and uncovered her mouth, smiling even more.

"Kouga, you shouldn't have done that, people will get worried to where I have gone!" she was somewhat flustered, considering what he had so blatantly stated earlier, and she had not expected him to pull a stunt like this.

His happy expression seemed to fade, and his tail stopped wagging for a moment.

'Oh great, now he feels bad.'

"What's this surprise you had for me?" she mumbled.

Instantly his mood brightened and his tail picked up its normal pace again. Taking her hands in his, he led her to the other side of the tree, so they had a clear view of the moon. Slowly, he took her into his arms.

"Don't worry Kagome, you're safe with me. They don't need to worry, I'll protect you." he smiled, his cocky grin plastered to his face, but somehow it was sweet, and sincere, and for a brief moment she felt her heart flutter in her chest, and wondered why she suddenly felt so unbearably sad.

"Kouga…" her voice was soft, and she hadn't yet noticed that he had taken her into his arms, and was leaning his head down to hers, his eyes closing. Without really knowing what she was doing, and drunk on moonlight, she closed hers as well. He kissed her softly, tenderly, until she kissed back, imagining a white haired demon kissing her passionately.

At her apparent eagerness, a soft growl escaped Kouga's lips, and he kissed her fiercely, and was rewarded with a pleasurable whimper, which only encouraged him to deepen their kiss.

And again, Kagome was away in her dreams, imagining a certain inu demon kissing her like Kouga did now.

Inuyasha stood a little away from them, watching, his fists clenched, and his heart pounding in his ears.


	3. Transformations

hello again! Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. To answer a previous question, yes there will be lemons, and yes this is a Inu/Kag pairing fic(Mir/San too, just less detail). So no worries, all is well! Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry its so short, the next one will probably be longer. Thanks again for all the great reviews, you guys all rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 3: Transformations**

Inuyasha stood a little away from them, watching, his fists clenched, and his heart pounding in his ears. He walked slowly, steadily towards the kissing couple, a growl low in his throat.

'I'll rip him to pieces, tear him to shreds, make him wish he was never born. How dare he? Hw DARE he! She is mine! My Kagome!' and then he heard it.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned against Kouga's lips as he kissed her, and suddenly his eyes flew open, staring in disbelief. He felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces, and pulled himself from the first, and last kiss he would ever receive from the beautiful miko in his arms.

Kagome, being knocked from her dream opened here eyes to find Kouga staring at her, shock and great despair written in his eyes.

"Oh…" was all she could say, and a wry smile formed on his face.

"Its alright. I should have known. You have loved him always, haven't you? I never stood a chance." his voice was ironic, but not cruel or mean, just sad.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Kouga, I shouldn't have." she stuttered, trying to find the words. She had not known that Kouga had felt this strongly for her, not even after his many professions of love, now she saw it and she felt the despair that ran through him.

He gently laid a finger to her swollen lips, from their kiss, to shush her, and his smile grew wider.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big strong wolf, I can take care of myself." he winked at her, and in a hushed tone, so he was sure that no one would hear, he said "Make sure he doesn't get too mad at you, I think he saw us."

Kagome, shocked, looked behind Kouga's shoulder to see Inuyasha standing there, red seeping into his beautiful gold eyes, his fists clenched and his body visibly shaking.

"Get…away…from…her…now." his voice was cold as steel, and just as sharp.

It had only been when they broke their kiss had Kouga smelled him, being so wrapped up in Kagome at the time. Now, he slowly backed away from her, and bowed as if she were a princess. There were tears in his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Farewell, beautiful one, 'till we meet again!" he winked, and then ran into the forest beyond, heading home.

Kagome stood in front of a Inuyasha, watching him stare off at Kouga's fleeing form, hoping he would not go after him. She watched as the streaks of red in his eyes swirled there, mixing with the gold, struggling to break free. Then she felt them, the hot tears pouring down her cheeks, and a silent sob hiccupped from her.

'It was all a dream, a beautiful dream.' she had sincerely imagine that it had been Inuyasha who kissed her so, who held her in his arms and growled his lust for her, that clutched her so tenderly. Now she felt empty again, and the sorrow she had felt for three years seemed to seep back into her once very warm body.

She felt a shiver run up her spine, and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to chase out the cold that had suddenly worked its way inside the pit of her stomach.

He took a step forward, his face contorted in rage and…pain?

'What? Are those…?' she looked closer at his face, at the tiny glistening tear that slid down his cheek, and before she could run into his arms to comfort him for whatever pain she had caused him, a searing agony tore through her abdomen, and she fell to her knees.

Inuyasha was by her side in a second, kneeling beside her, the anger and hurt replaced by fear.

"What is it? What did he do to you!" his voice was soft but he was trembling as he watched her writhe in pain. The burning spread from her stomach, down to her legs, through her arms, filling her entire body. She clutched at her sides, shaking from the pain that ripped through her, blinding her with little white specs that danced in front of her eyes. She was sure she was going to black out, sure she was going to die.

Inuyasha knelt beside her, and took her into his arms, picked her up and began running to Kaede's hut as fast as he could manage. Within minutes they were there, the old woman pale as the moon itself, staring at the now sweating Kagome, who shook and moaned, her pallor as white as snow.

"What have ye done to her?" Kaede asked. Shocked though she was, her voice was calm and steady, attempting to be reassuring to the girl that lay in Inuyasha's arms.

"I DID NOTHING!" his voiced boomed through the tiny hut, and more tears began to stream down his face, uncontrollable.

"I'll kill him…I'll kill him if this hurts her!" he screamed again.

"What do ye mean? Explain Inuyasha! Put Kagome down and explain to me what this is as I treat her." Kaede shouted, watching as the streaks in his eyes began to darken, and cloud over more of the gold.

"It was Kouga. I saw them, under a tree…" he could not bring himself to say it, his words choked in his throat and he simply continued on, watching helplessly as Kaede stripped Kagome of her kimono, and placed her under a blanket on one of the mats.

"The stupid wolf, he left before I could get him. I'll kill him if anything happens to her! I'LL RIP HIS HEART OUT AND CRUSH IT IN MY FIST IN FRONT OF HIM!" he was on his feet now, about to storm out of the hut when a tiny voice whispered into the air.

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open for an instant, and she reached out feebly to him.

"Inu…yasha…" she whispered again, and then her hand dropped, and she arched her back, screaming in pain as she felt what was sure to be a red hot sword shredding her insides. Her mind swam for the answer, and she could not think straight. She did not understand, and she was lost soon enough from another more terrible ripping sensation, falling into the agony.

He was at her side in an instant, holding her hand as she arched her back and screamed as spasms shook her body.

Kaede was mixing something, muttering to herself, and he turned to her, the red gone from his eyes leaving only a look of pure terror sifting through them.

"Kaede…what is happening to her! Do something!" he shouted, trying to calm his nerves as Kagome's body was wracked into another spasm.

"Hush Inuyasha! Ye must be silent while I work otherwise ye will break my concentration!"

Inuyasha bowed his head in resignation, clinging to Kagome's hand, thinking furiously of anything that could have caused this. He was so shocked, and he was helpless. One minute she had been standing in front of him, the next she was on the ground crying out in pain.

His free hand clenched, drawing blood, as he silently vowed to kill the wolf son of a bitch who dared to touch, to harm his Kagome.

Miroku and Sango returned with Shippo after the festival, and were just as shocked to find the scene unravelling in front of them. Kaede ordered them all outside, for Inuyasha to explain, and when Shippo had finally fallen asleep in Sango's arms from exhaustion, his eyes finally dry of tears, Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the hut. Miroku and Sango were silent, there faces white as they watched their demon friend, wondering what he was thinking as he simply held his slow, steady pace in front of the small structure.

After a while, the two fell asleep, and Inuyasha sat against the door, watching over his companions and praying with all his might that Kagome would be all right, otherwise, there would be blood to pay.

And so it went, all night, as he thought of various ways to torture and slowly, painfully end the pathetic creatures life.


	4. Like You

Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, but I have been bsy. Anyways, here it is finally, and be warned for lemony content. It may seemed very rushed and impromptu to some but that's what I was going for, and all will be explained soon. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 4: Like You**

At some point during the night Kagome's scent had begun to fade. Now it was morning, and there was nothing left of it, and Inuyasha was yet again shoved out of the doorway to the hut. He had made several attempts during the night as soon as he had noticed Kagome's scent fading, and now he was thoroughly aggravated that Kaede, Miroku and Sango refused him entrance to the hut.

So he sat outside, waiting, trying to calm his nerves, and for a little while, fell into a long awaited sleep.

Inside the hut, Kaede sat beside the Kagome lay on, Miroku and Sango behind her, waiting patiently. They had come in earlier that morning to see how their friend was faring only to discover something very strange, and very different about the beautiful miko. Kaede had explained it all to them to the best of her knowledge on the suspicions she had on how this sudden transformation came about. The young couple sat and listened attentively as she explained, and gradually accustomed themselves to the situation at hand.

Really, once they had been reassured that all Kagome needed was to lay down and rest, and that no harm would come to her, they were happy and relaxed. Now they watched intently as the miko's eyes in front of them fluttered open, and finally stared at the ceiling of the hut, a vibrant and rich amber gold, like Inuyasha's.

She sat up all at once, her senses, quite literally, reeling. She could smell everything, and her ears picked up the slightest sound. She turned her head to stare at her friends in disbelief, and they simply smiled at her. She looked down at her hands, and saw what she had suspected. Her fingers lightly clawed, and her hair reaching well past her waist now.

'What the hell is this!'

She could not help feeling flustered, and frankly she quite merited the panicked reaction that came out of her. Her breathing began to quicken as a panic attack rushed over her. She sat panting in shock, and disbelief, and felt fervently all over her body for any more signs of her transformation. She brought her hands up to her head, and felt on top to find two fuzzy ears, again like Inuyasha's.

Sango was at her side at once, clutching her best friends hands and speaking soothing words. Kagome listened as best she could, but her breathing still came in short, fast gasps, and she ran her tongue along the newly acquired fangs. Miroku sat by her as well, while Kaede seemed to be busy at work making a cup of tea. The monk's reassuring hand rested on her shoulder, and he smiled while he nodded his head in agreement with what Sango was saying.

Kagome's eyes swerved to her friends face, and she attempted yet again to listen.

"Kagome, its okay, we're here. Don't worry, nothing is wrong with you, we're going to find out how this happened, but your safe." she continued on, soft murmurings meant to calm the miko's spirit as her breathing became faster and more haggard.

Kagome's mind was spinning, all she remembered was Kouga, his kiss, then Inuyasha and then the pain. Her mind was a blank after that, and now she awoke to find herself very much not alike what she had been only hours before.

Her chest was heaving now, sharp tiny breaths pulling in and out of her lungs, making her very dizzy and not all that calm. As she watched from the corner of her eyes, she saw Kaede come towards her with the cup, smiling softly. She pressed it into her hands and commanded her to drink. Slowly, and shaking Kagome brought it to her lips and took a long swallow, the hot liquid burning her throat as she drained the cup. This didn't serve to calm her though, just rise her panicked body into frenzy of nerves sent on edge. She felt enclosed, claustrophobic, and only now noticed that Inuyasha was not in the hut with the rest of her friends. Even Shippo had made an appearance and had planted himself at some point during her hysteria into her lap, hugging her waist.

In an attempt to calm herself, she forced a deep, long breath, taking in as much air as her lungs would allow, and a low growl emitted from her throat. She sniffed again, taking in the intoxicating scent that came from outside the hut, and suddenly her mind clouded over with a primal urge. She stood slowly, Shippo dropping to the mat softly, and took a step towards the door.

Inuyasha awoke to something very startling, and very, very arousing. He once again could smell Kagome and so was reassured that she was safe, but her scent was stronger, and laden with the heavy perfume of a young female in heat. He had smelled this before, her arousal every now and then, but not like this. Those rare, few times, it had been faint and delicate, the scent of a human girl in her soft arousal.

Now the scent was everywhere, clogging his senses, pushing itself up his nose and into his lungs. This was Kagome, but it was not Kagome who he had known. He stood up in one swift movement and within seconds had pushed the door open to the hut, stepping inside.

A low growl emitted from the beautiful woman in standing in front of him, her eyes like his, her ears like his, though black as her hair. Her body shone with sunlight, reflecting off of her naked form as Kaede had stripped her the night before to lessen the fever. All in the hut stared at the pair, standing in front of them, one panting and sniffing frantically at the air, the others eyes wide with shock, and his chest heaving with the overwhelming need growing inside him.

Kagome took a step towards the hanyou in front of her. Somewhere in her mind she was aware that this was Inuyasha, that this was the man she loved, but it only went to her resolve to fulfull whatever feral instinct now coiled itself low in her stomach. She stepped towards him again, her body so close to his that her just had to lean her head down and her nose touched the soft flesh at the base of his neck. She sniffed tentatively, and then almost purred as he scooped her up in his arms, a growl emitted from his throat.

The audience in the hut stared in shock for a moment or two, and then slowly they realised that the young couple in front of them had left. Sango took Shippo into her arms and cuddled him, the poor Kitsune's mouth hanging wide open with the confusion and shock of what had just transpired. Miroku smirked, looking to Kaede who simply nodded her head, and Sango who glared at him furiously.

"What do we do? We can't just…just…" Sango's voice was soft but furious, and in response Kaede simply shook her head.

"Ye mustn't interfere, not in their current state." Miroku nodded his head in agreement, and looked to Sango, smiling softly.

"We knew it would happen eventually, just not like this."

Shippo, who had been huddled in Sango's lap, looked up into the monk's face, confusion written all over his young features. He was about to let loose all the questions that had built themselves inside him when Miroku simply smiled, his grin becoming wider and shook his head.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

…

Inuyahsa leapt through the fields, the woman in his arms clutching to him. She had buried her face in the crook of her neck, underneath his jaw line, and had begin sniffing and licking tentatively at the soft flesh that resided there. He growled and quickened his pace.

Just as Kagome had felt, he knew what was happening, but something urgent and primal had consumed his needs. His eyes, he was sure, were streaked with red as the youkai inside him howled in glee at the final step to taking his mate.

Softly, they landed in a clearing in the forest he had brought her to, and he set her down gently in front of him, letting her stand on her own. His chest heaved as he fought to control himself, her scent wafting up his nose and fogging his brain, consuming him and blacking out any thoughts that were not Kagome.

The eyes that stared back at him were like his, gold and shining with tiny red streaks, her breathing harsh, and her naked form quivering from anticipation. Somewhere inside him, he knew he should stop, knew he should walk away, and somehow wake them both from this instinctive need. But those thoughts were wiped from his mind at her plaintive whimper, her hand reaching out to him, and he took her into his arms once, more, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Kagome's body responded to his, and her arms went to curl themselves around his neck. She did not fully understand what was happening, but it didn't seem to matter all that much. This was the man she loved, she would have him, and more now than ever she knew with a primal certainty that he would more than welcome having her.

Her tongue slipped between her lips to caress his, and he opened to her instantly. Her hands went to his hair, tangling themselves into the silvery mane and playing at the base of his neck.

He growled low in his throat and his hands slid to her sides and back, running along flesh he had longed to caress for three long years. His fingers ran along the curve of her back, pressing her urgently to his body, growled in response to her own, soft mewl as she began to tug at his clothing.

Her hands deftly removed his haori top, revealing soft skin and rigid muscle rippling underneath. The clothing dropped from her hands as she brought them to rest against his chest, and trailed down to his waist.

He shut his eyes tight and restrained from taking her then and there, as he so badly wanted to. He let her hands trail along his skin, scorching him wherever she touched. His control broke when he felt her fingers tug at the material of his haori bottoms, and his eyes shot open as her once again scooped her into his arms and lay down with her.

Within seconds the clothing had been removed, their bodies were pressed together. He could barely coordinate himself to her welcoming entrance, and as he did she growled in impatience. She lay underneath him, staring at him with passion blazing eyes that sent him into another urgent frenzy to have her.

'My mate, mine, _mine!_' his mind screamed as he held her to him, his lips caressing the skin at the junction of her neck and collar bone. Everything in his body urged him to proceed, to press his evident need for her inside her warm flesh, claiming her finally. His erection hung in the air between her opening, and he waited for her consent. Even with this primal urge consuming, the youkai inside him knew that he should wait until she was ready.

Kagome bucked her hips eagerly, another low growl curling from her lips. Her body screamed for him, every nerve inside her begging for his. It was all the consent he needed, and with one deft movement sunk his length inside her, burying himself to the hit in her warmth, and biting down into the soft flesh that he had been kissing, marking her finally. She whimpered in pain as her maiden barrier broke, and the slight sting at her neck as he bit, but a part of her howled in triumph as she knew she had claimed him as well as he had claimed her. He licked the blood from her skin gently, waiting patiently for her signal to continue. Once he was satisfied with his mark, he leaned his head back a little to look into her eyes, and whimpered in intense pleasure as she thrust her hips forwards, driving him deeper still. He met her thrust with his own, harsh and claiming, and repeated the movement at her moan of approval.

Her legs wrapped around him, thighs pinning him to her as he thrust again, and again, slow and steady, hard and possessive. She moaned and whimpered underneath him, her entire body crashing with waves and waves of immense and powerful bliss as she felt his length course in and out of her, could hear his breathing become harsh and ragged as his pace quickened. She matched his pace, her moans louder now, only serving to drive him onwards. He was blinded by the exquisite torture that curled itself around him, her walls becoming tighter and tighter, his groans becoming more frequent and raising in volume.

His body ached now, and his member throbbed from the anticipation of release as he pounded into her furiously. She clutched at his back as he thrust into her relentlessly, their bodies moving in an age old dance that sent their heads spinning in the whirls and torrents of carnal pleasure. Her fingernails dug into his flesh and raked down as finally she felt the plunging ecstasy of her climax engulf her. Her walls clamped down on him, and her back arched as she felt her release, only to be driven higher in her flight as he continued his hard thrusts. She could feel the sheen of sweat coating his body, could feel his shaft inside her throbbing and plunging faster and faster as finally he howled in glee and bliss as his seed spilled into her. A rush of pride shot through him as he completed their first mating, and with one last thrust to empty himself of his efforts, he collapsed on top of his mate, breathing hard.

She lay underneath him, panting and stroking his hair, purring softly to him her approval and her pride in her new mate and it was not long before either of the exhausted hanyou's fell into a well deserved sleep.


End file.
